


To save a life

by Moonstruckidiot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fae are known, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Someone do not save will graham, Soulmates, fae hannibal, human will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: Will asks Hannibal for a favour and there is always a price to pay.orLord of the Fae Hannibal courts Will Graham





	To save a life

**Author's Note:**

> No beta sorry for mistakes 
> 
>  
> 
> I've started writing my ravage fic and this is a little side distraction :)

The moment Will Graham steps across the threshold and into official Fae territory Hannibal Lecter pauses his drawing, sits back in his chair and takes a deep breath. He feels his heart splutter with joy, pure and unadulterated, it makes him quite dizzy. No one else has ever had that effect on him, the ability to make his stomach flip and his mind short circuit but then again soulmates are a rare and splendid thing.

Thirteen years have passed since they were last in each others presence. To Hannibal, immortal Lord of the Fae, such a span of time is not even a blink of an eye but to a human it can bring both growth and decline. He is interested to see what the man Will, his Will, the brave boy with too much empathy and too few defences, has become.   

Six months into their acquaintance Will simply disappeared.  It hadn’t been much of a surprise to Hannibal, he’d felt a growing need in Will to leave his old life behind and start anew. The pain though, the pain of that separation had been a surprise. It tore him deep and broad, each mile put between them had cut into the all powerful Hannibal Lecter until he was kneeling on the floor in a pool of his own blood and vomit.   

As a human, and thus not possessed of magic, Will felt nothing. To him a soul mate was little more than a fanciful idea.  To the Fae though a soulmate was something almost holy, a unique connection between two beings to be cherished and celebrated. Hannibal had spent an eternity waiting for his soulmate.  He, the most powerful of Fae, had had to watch as countless others found their mates whilst he remained unbonded.  In the end he did the sanest thing and placed the hope he carried in a room in his memory palace and slammed the door shut.

So when Will Graham, a young police officer, came to his office seeking therapeutic assistance Hannibal had been caught totally unprepared. He had heard other Fae talk about what it was like to see your soulmate for the first time but to Hannibal it never made sense.  It took a human with eyes the colour of a cloudless morning for him to know that this one being held the power to both nourish him and eviscerate him. Within a few short months Hannibal would experience exactly what that meant.

Kneeling in his own bodily fluids Hannibal could have resolved then and there to pursue Will and force a bond instead he found another door to lock the pain behind and let Will build a life elsewhere.

One day Will would return, Hannibal was sure of it, and when he did he would not walk away again.

....................

Will had not known that Hannibal was Fae, at that time in his existence Hannibal had chosen, for his own entertainment, to walk amongst humans as one of them. When Will had left Hannibal returned to his people and took back his place as their ruler.

His face became as well known to humans as it was to Fae and, when the time came, Will had known exactly where to find him.

It is Franklyn, a member of the cheese folk, capable of blessing food or turning it bad, who announces Will’s arrival.

“Lord,” he says as he pops his head around the door. “I apologise in advance and I’m sure this isn’t right but we have a common human claiming he knows you. His name is Will...”

“Will Graham, yes let him in,” says Hannibal. He wants to add ‘and quick about it,’ but dignity wins out.

“Oh, Okay, I... are you sure, he’s not very,” Franklyn grimaces turning up his nose. “Well, he’s a bit smelly, he could do with a bath.”

Hannibal doesn’t reply he just tilts his head.

“I’ll go get him,” replies Franklyn hurrying away.

Turning his back on the door Hannibal walks over to the old fire place, he runs his hands along the mantelpiece seeking something solid to steady him. Only Will Graham can do this, he thinks. He should resent this man, this man capable of reducing him, the most powerful being alive, to a shambolic wreck but he can’t.

He hears the door open and there it is that familiar smell, Will.  

Hannibal turns and he is sure his eyes gleam  at the very sight of Will. It’s like breathing fresh air after being submerged for too long. He wants to take in as much of him as he can. He wants to touch and scent and taste him.

He is beautiful, more beautiful than Hannibal remembers. Gone is the glow and brightness of youth and in its stead the shadows of darkness cling to him. Hannibal has read Tattle Crime, he knows where those shadows come from. _He is magnificent,_ thinks Hannibal.

“Hello Will,” he says.

Will stares back, speechless, nervous. Utterly delicious. Hannibal licks his lips.

“Hello, Lord...err.”

“Call me Hannibal Will we are old friends.”

At this Will seems to relax a little.

“Would you like to sit down,” says Hannibal motioning to two chairs in the corner of the room.

Will nods. “It’s good to see you again,” he says as he takes a seat.

“Likewise Will. Now what brings you here.”

Will exhales.

“I need your help,” he says, running his hand through his hair. He pauses, trying to find the right words.

Hannibal leans forward in his chair. “Go on,” he says softly, encouragingly.

“My step son he’s ill, it’s incurable.” He picks up the bag he carried in with him and retrieves a thick paper file. “These are his medical notes.”

Will looks up at Hannibal then, not quite meeting his eyes but almost.

Hannibal takes the notes and flicks through. The notes are not really necessary. It’s within Hannibal’s power to cure any illness. Every now and then he gets requests from humans to cure their children, their spouse and once or twice their pets but most know Hannibal takes his price in a pound of flesh, so only the most desperate ask for his help. 

“Can you cure him.”

“Yes,” replies Hannibal. “I can.”

Will’s shoulders sag with the weight he carries. The human world has crushed Will, Hannibal can see that. This may be one less boulder to drag him down but they haven’t talked of the price yet.

“What do you want?” asks Will.

Hannibal sits back in his chair, he smiles. “I want to court you Will.”

“Oh” says Will. Confusion and disbelief writ large on his face. “Oh, but no. I’m married to Molly, Hannibal. It’s not possible.”

Will squints at Hannibal, thoroughly confused and Oh if Hannibal doesn’t love it.

“Nothing is impossible, Will,” says Hannibal. “If you want your step son cured come back tomorrow at noon bring Molly and the three of us can agree terms.”


End file.
